U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0159390, U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0053784 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,250 disclose wedge one-way clutches.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional transmission assembly 10 including a one-way clutch 12. One-way clutch 12 is splined to a transmission case 14 at an outer diameter of one-way clutch 12 and splined to a planet carrier 16 at an inner diameter 18 of one-way clutch 12. A wet clutch 20 connects to one-way clutch 12 at an inner race 22 of one-way clutch 12. Wet clutch 20 includes a clutch pack 24 having clutch plates 26 that are clampable against an end plate 28 by a piston 29.